


На бис

by timmy_failure



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, ml origins spoilers, princess fragnance spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Это снова случилось, да?</p>
            </blockquote>





	На бис

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Encore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255589) by [Wintermoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermoth/pseuds/Wintermoth). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4183341).

Он опаздывал.

Ледибаг сидела на парапете, скрестив ноги, и бездумно смотрела на город в ожидании. Он опаздывал иногда. Старался не опаздывать, конечно, но недавно она узнала, что его жизнь была куда непредсказуемее, чем её собственная, и иногда было сложно, а то и невозможно исчезнуть незаметно. Она решила подождать ещё десять минут, прежде чем отправиться на обход в одиночку.

От этой мысли с губ сорвался вздох. Ледибаг ни за что не призналась бы вслух, но с Котом дежурные патрули всегда радовали её больше. Он был шумным, нахальным и кошмарно переигрывал, а от его шуток и выходок она закатывала глаза так далеко, что удивительно, как они ещё не вывалились ни разу. И всё же Кот Нуар был её хорошим другом — одним из лучших. Знай он, насколько его компания желанна — до конца жизни не оставил бы Ледибаг в покое.

Но с ним патрули шли веселее. А после недавнего развеяться ей совсем не мешало.

Волновалась она зря. Всего через пару недолгих минут за спиной послышались тихие, но такие знакомые шаги, затем — глухой, но отчётливый стук, когда он спрыгнул на крышу.

— Вечер добрый, котик, — поздоровалась она, заранее готовясь услышать флирт или хотя бы одно из дурацких прозвищ. Ответом ей была тишина. Когда молчание затянулось на добрых пять секунд, Ледибаг обернулась, опираясь всем весом на руку.

Кот Нуар, не шевелясь, стоял чуть поодаль. Улыбки, которой он всегда её приветствовал, как не бывало, уши нехарактерно поникли, кончик хвоста неподвижно лежал на земле. С мрачным выражением лица и ссутуленными плечами он выглядел как ребёнок, который приготовился к наказанию.

Ледибаг тут же соскользнула с парапета.

— Кот, что…

Она не успела договорить, потому что он пробормотал:  
— Это снова случилось, да?

Ледибаг застыла, одной ногой на земле, стискивая пальцами камень под руками.

Кот Нуар отвёл взгляд.

— Так я и думал.  
— Кот…  
— Я помню, как Душистая Принцесса нагнала нас в машине, помню её духи, а после… всё в розовом тумане. — Он сглотнул. — Я пришёл в себя мокрым до нитки, от меня несло Сеной, и у меня оставалось три минуты. Несложно было догадаться, что произошло.

Ледибаг выпрямилась и бросилась к нему. Его передёрнуло, и она мигом сбавила шаг, вскинув обе руки.

— Прости, — повинилась она. — Мне нужно было забрать тебя с баржи, но я не рискнула тебя нести.

Кот бросил на неё взгляд и сразу же отвёл глаза.

— И что я в этот раз сделал? — горько спросил он. — Напал на тебя? Пытался столкнуть с крыши? Утопить? Украсть твой камень?.. Хотя это само собой.  
— Не надо.

Он глухо рассмеялся.

— Не надо чего, миледи?  
— Это всё ничего не значит, — сказала она и тут же пожалела.  
— Ещё как значит! — отрезал Кот, оборачиваясь. Уши, больше не поникшие, прижались к его голове. — Я напал на тебя! Опять! Мой долг — защищать Ледибаг, но я настолько слабый, что меня только используют против тебя!  
— Ты не виноват! — Ледибаг протянула руку, но он только стыдливо отстранился. Руку она убрала. — Кот, я тебя не виню. Я же знаю, что это _не ты._ И ты ни разу не смог причинить мне вред.  
— Ну да. — Его губы скривились от отвращения — не к ней, вовсе нет. К себе. — И сколько раз ты спасала положение, даже когда я, ко всему прочему, изо всех сил тебе мешался?  
— Не чаще, чем мы побеждали _благодаря_ тебе! — возразила Ледибаг. Она шагнула ближе.

Кот Нуар покачал головой.

— Ты бы и так справилась. На что я гожусь, Ледибаг? Я не могу очищать, не могу восстанавливать. Я не могу уберечь тебя. Всё, что я умею — разрушать. А если тебе в следующий раз не повезёт? А если я…  
— Кот, перестань. Прошу. — Она коснулась его руки, и он, к счастью, не отшатнулся в этот раз. — Котик, это на тебя совсем не похоже. Откуда такой настрой?

Кот неровно выдохнул, и рука под её ладонью напряглась. Он, кажется, спорил сам с собой, смотря куда угодно, только не ей в глаза. Пробормотал наконец:

— Я видел запись нашей драки. Кто-то снял видео. Я — я пытался… Я видел…  
— Как я тебя уделала? — поддела она, надеясь разрядить обстановку.  
— Я напал на тебя с Катаклизмом.

_Ох._ Что-то обидное было в выражении её лица, наверное, потому что он зашипел сквозь зубы и отвернулся. Он попытался высвободить руку из её хватки, но Ледибаг только вцепилась крепче.

— Нет, — поспешно сказала она. — Я знала, что ты нападёшь.

Он застыл.

— Что?  
— У меня был твой шест. Я знала, что ты призовёшь Катаклизм. Я этого и добивалась.  
— _Зачем?_  
— Ты видел запись. Куда ты его применил в конечном счёте?

Несколько долгих мгновений он молчал.

— На взрыватель. Ты… хочешь сказать, что собиралась меня использовать?  
— Я… нет, когда ты так говоришь, звучит как-то гадко, — взволнованно призналась она. — И мне очень жаль. Но ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы был самим собой.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, но выдох получился подозрительно схожий с шипением.

— То есть ты рисковала нарваться на Катаклизм только ради этого? — Он говорил тихо и как-то невыразительно, и Ледибаг очень захотелось пойти на попятную. Она прекрасно знала, что такое затишье перед бурей, но отступать не собиралась. Этому нужно было положить конец, пока не стало хуже.

— Я не была в опасности изначально.

В его смехе было столько горечи и презрения. Не будь он носителем кольца, Ледибаг бы всерьёз испугалась, что сейчас из небытия возникнет акума.

— Ну да. Потому что я настолько жалок, что тебе даже не ровня.  
— Нет! — выкрикнула Ледибаг, и вздрогнули от неожиданности оба. Она с силой развернула его за плечо и заглянула в глаза. — Совсем не потому! Слушай сюда, Кот Нуар. Я тебя знаю. Хорошо знаю. Я справляюсь с тобой так легко, потому что знаю, что ты будешь делать. И потому что это — не ты.  
— Но это я, — упёрся он. — Моё тело. Мои способности.

Она согласно кивнула.

— Но не твой разум. На йо-йо поспорить могу, что в обычном спарринге ты мне так просто не дашься. — Она умолкла на миг, ожидая ответа, но он промолчал. — Когда ты под чужим контролем, ты другой. С Разлучником тебя слепила ненависть и чрезмерная агрессия. С Кукловодом ты вёл себя как ребёнок… ну, больше обычного. И опрометчиво — опять же, больше обычного. — Уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх на миг. — А вчера ты вёл себя… театрально. Напоказ. Ты стал небрежным.  
— Но я каждый раз нападаю на тебя, и ты никак не можешь меня остановить. — Кот Нуар рассержено зарычал и вцепился себе в волосы. — Ненавижу это! По горло сыт уже приходить в себя, не зная, где я, и узнавать после, что пытался тебя убить!  
— А мне надоело с тобой драться, — призналась Ледибаг.

Кот Нуар кивнул, будто не ожидал ничего другого.

— Тогда, может, хватит уже.  
— В смысле?  
— Может, мне лучше просто…  
— Что? Перестать быть Котом Нуаром?  
— Почему бы и нет? Не то чтобы я был тебе нужен.  
— Это неправда! — возразила она, повысив голос. Она схватила его за второе плечо и стиснула покрепче. — Не смей даже говорить такое! Это вовсе не так!  
— Назови мне один раз, — прорычал он, — хоть один раз, когда ты не победила бы без меня.  
— Я даже не знаю, с чего начать. Климатика, Пузырь, Кунг Фуд, Чёрный Маг, Жёлтый Кулак, Роджеркоп, Клинок Мрака, Шевалье, Дельтапланерист, Повелитель Времени…

Он фыркнул.

— Да конечно. Ты сама с ней разобралась, вдвоём.  
— В первый раз — нет. — Он заметно озадачился, но она не стала объяснять. — Оцифровщик! Мим, Антибаг — и прежде чем ты что-то скажешь: если бы ты не отвлёк её, она поймала бы меня без костюма, и чем бы это закончилось? И не забудь Иллюстратора.  
— Насколько помню, последнее закончилось тем, что я болтался на краю пола с цепью на лодыжке, пока ты управлялась со всем остальным.  
— Ты охранял Маринетт, — напомнила ему Ледибаг. — Кто знает, что с ней бы случилось, если бы тебя не было рядом? Я знаю, что ближе к концу дело пошло слегка под откос, но ты её уберёг.

Кот Нуар свесил голову. Она выпустила одно плечо и согнутыми пальцами приподняла его за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. — Ты герой в своём праве, и ты мне нужен, Кот. Я никому другому не смогла бы доверять.  
— Почему? — прохрипел он и мотнул головой, отодвигаясь от прикосновений. — Как ты можешь доверять тому, кто пытается тебя убить? — Он махнул в её сторону обеими руками. — Почему ты можешь просто… взять и простить меня?  
— Потому что мне нечего прощать. Это не твоя вина. Это они. Это — это он. — Ледибаг процедила последнее сквозь стиснутые зубы, ненавидя таинственного злодея сильнее прежнего за то, что он ранил её котика _так_.

Взгляд зацепился за слабо светящийся зелёным отпечаток лапы на кольце. Не задумываясь, Ледибаг выпустила второе плечо и потянулась коснуться плоской части кольца. Кот подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Запоздало до неё дошло, что она сейчас касалась чужого камня в первый раз. Понятно, отчего Кот дёрнулся — никто ещё не примерялся к их украшениям с безобидными намерениями. Он сам впервые коснулся серёжек Ледибаг, когда был под влиянием Разлучника.

Странно было осознавать, что небольшое чёрное кольцо дарит ему все способности точно так же, как серёжки дарят способности ей. Кем же он был под этим всем? Кем был этот мальчишка, который думал о себе так скверно, что даже не считал себя равным?

Кот Нуар застыл, когда её пальцы очертили плоскую часть кольца. В голову пришла идея, и Ледибаг бросила на него осторожный взгляд. А потом бережно взяла за вторую, безжизненно свисающую вдоль бока руку и медленно поднесла обе к своим ушам. Он понял, что она задумала, и широко распахнул глаза.

— Миледи! — взмолился он. Она подвела чужие пальцы к серёжкам и легко положила руки на его запястья.

Они простояли так пару мгновений, которые растянулись, казалось, на целую вечность. Кот, казалось, разрывался между потрясением, благоговением и ужасом. Ледибаг кусала губы старалась, чтобы выражение лица осталось мягким.

Его пальцы не шевелились вовсе. Он мог вытащить серёжки. Прямо сейчас. Выдернуть из ушей быстрее, чем ему успеют помешать, и узнать, кто она на самом деле. Но он бы никогда так не поступил, потому что он был Котом Нуаром. Хорошим. Её лучшим другом и её защитником. И никому больше во всей вселенной она бы не доверилась в их положении.

Ледибаг потёрла большими пальцами внутреннюю сторону его запястий: медленно, успокаивающе.

— Я доверяю тебе, Кот Нуар. Я доверяю тебе мои серёжки, мою жизнь, я доверила бы тебе мою квами, если бы потребовалось.  
— Но почему? Я ни на что не гожусь, — повторил он вполголоса. Настойчиво. — Тебе без меня лучше.

Она негодующе потрясла головой. Глупый, самоуничижительный дурень. Почему только он не понимал, насколько он потрясающий?

— Нет. Не лучше. Ты что, не помнишь, какой я была в первую нашу встречу? И на следующий день? Я сдалась. Я сняла серёжки, отвергла Тикки и собиралась передать её другому. Но потом ты попал в беду. Я была нужна тебе, и я вернулась. А потом ты убедил меня продолжить. Без тебя я не стояла бы здесь сейчас.

На это признание он удивлённо приоткрыл рот. Неужели за всё время, что они провели вместе, он ни разу не подумал, что именно он был причиной резкой перемены её решения?

— Ты мой герой, Кот Нуар, — сказала она и облизнула губы. — И я… Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. Мне нравится с тобой. Благодаря тебе всё это… терпимо. Я не смогу одна. Не бросай меня, пожалуйста.

Кот Нуар молчал, если не считать одного судорожного вдоха. А потом он убрал руки с её ушей и обхватил ладонями лицо. Она не попыталась отстраниться. Поджав губы, Кот Нуар всматривался в её лицо, и Ледибаг могла только молиться, что он найдёт то, что ищет.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал он и погладил большим пальцем её щёку.

Ледибаг просияла и рассмеялась с придыханием. А потом обхватила его обеими руками и обняла что есть сил. Миг спустя его руки обняли её в ответ. Они постояли так ещё немного, просто радуясь близости. Ледибаг постаралась не обращать внимания, как он коротко вздрагивает то и дело перед тем, как шевельнуться или стиснуть её крепче.

Позже всё вернётся на круги своя, и она снова будет ревностно оберегать личное пространство, но сейчас Ледибаг давала ему то, что могла дать, то, что было нужно не меньше и ей самой. Как бы тяжело ни приходилось ему, Ледибаг больно ранил каждый раз, когда Кот оборачивался против неё. Каждый её удар, попавший в цель, добавлял к бремени вины, оттягивающему плечи. За то, что позволила ему подставиться под стрелы Разлучника. За то, что не уберегла куклу от Леди Вай-Фай, и за то, что не успела помешать Кукловоду взять его под контроль. За то, что не пришла вчера, когда ему отчаянно нужна была помощь. Пусть он считал каждую одержимость своим провалом, но на деле они были на её совести. Пусть он бы не согласился, Ледибаг знала, где правда.

Но сейчас, в его объятиях… они были вместе, и они были в порядке.

— В этот раз даже не сильно плохо было, знаешь, — сказала она, отстраняясь. Кот выжидающе склонил голову набок. — Я узнала кое-что… любопытное.  
— Да ладно?

Ледибаг коварно ухмыльнулась.

— Котик, я и представить не могла, что ты так волшебно поёшь.  
— _Что?!_


End file.
